


【胜出】医患游戏【R18】

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: *折寺咔X折寺久*原著背景*R18，未成年勿入*ooc





	【胜出】医患游戏【R18】

**Author's Note:**

> 我的mumu小宝贝想看的，为了庆祝我媳妇儿粉丝又涨啦！

爆豪胜己发现，最近绿谷出久不怎么跟在自己身后了。也是，谁会喜欢跟总是欺负大骂自己的人在一起。但这蠢货以前不管怎么样都还是会紧紧地跟在自己身后“小胜，小胜”的叫，或者用他那双闪亮得如同碧波的大眼睛专注的看着他，说他好厉害。

“啧，不爽！”

放学，跟几个写作好友读作小弟的人一起回家的路上，爆豪又看到了绿谷跟其他人玩在一起，据说那个女孩子也是个无个性。

随脚一踢掉落在地上已经被捏扁的可乐铁瓶，随即可乐瓶重重地砸在了女孩的身上。

“痛！”

一阵痛呼声从前头传来，绿谷出久和女孩都同时回过头，女孩眼中散发出崇拜与爱慕的光芒，而绿谷则是愣了一瞬就抵着头转回了身，扯着女孩的袖子快速离开。

爆豪咧起嘴角划出一道嘲讽的弧度，故意大声地说。

“废物！”

……

夜晚，绿谷在一个十字路口和女孩跟另外几个学生笑着道别，恰巧被出来超市买菜的爆豪撞个正着，他一手提着塑料袋，一边百般无赖的跟在两人身后。

“今天玩得真开心呢，绿谷君呢？”

“嗯，我也是呢！不过……”

绿谷有些难过地低头挠了挠脸上的雀斑，他接着小声道。

“不过有点想跟小胜像以前一样一起玩呢……”

这时候路边刚好一辆车行驶而过，女孩没有听到，而他身后的爆豪却清晰地听到了。

爆豪用他鸽红色的眸子将绿谷的背影从上向下细细打量着，蓬松的绿发，易折的脖颈，纤细的腰肢，意外肉感十足的臀部，以及笔直的双腿。

他眼睑半合，嘴角向上扯起一起诡异的弧度，他突然想到前几天无意看到一些好玩的东西了。

在一个三岔路口，绿谷与女孩道别了。

正当绿谷快走到家门口时，肩膀突然一紧，他战战兢兢的回过头去，看到的却是半张脸都淹没在黑暗中的爆豪胜己。

他有些勉强地扯了扯嘴角，一滴冷汗从额头滑落，大大的圆眼睛左右瞟着，就是不敢看向眼前这人。

“小，小胜你，你怎么会在这里？”

爆豪胜己挑了挑眉头，他微微侧过头去看向自己家的方向，意思在明显不过。

“老子在哪里还要你管？！”

“没！没有！我没有要管！”

绿谷连忙摆着双手摇晃着脑袋否认。

“像以前一样跟我玩很开心吗？”

爆豪突然转移了话题。

“啊？”

绿谷一时没反应过来，疑惑的“啊”了声，随后立马反应过来，他的瞳孔微微方法，诧异的视线终于落在了眼前这人身上，却因对方充满嘲讽的眼神而不敢提问，只能吞了吞口水点了点头。

“我们好久没一起玩了啊, 废物书呆子！”

说完爆豪就将人往自己家的方向拖去，在经过绿谷亮着灯的家时，他还不忘朝着里面大吼。

“引子阿姨，废、出久今晚要到我家玩，就不回来了！”

绿谷引子连忙跑出来，看到两人后笑了笑，说了句“玩得开心！”就放他们离开了。

被拉进那黑漆漆的房间时，绿谷不自觉的打了个寒战，不知道为什么，他今天特别有不详的预告。

空气中弥漫着诡异的安静，令绿谷心中的不安不断扩大，最终他无法忍受的打破了寂寞。

“小胜，今天、今天叔叔阿姨不在吗？”

“呵，老太婆他们都出门去工作了，这两天都不回来。”

爆豪难得坦然地回答绿谷的问题，他扯着绿谷的衣领向着自己房间走去，到了房间后就将他扔到床上。

绿谷被重重地摔在床上，就算床铺在怎么柔软他还是狠狠地向上弹了弹。勉强用手肘支起身体，惊恐的眼中映射出爆豪正解开校服扣子的姿态。

“小，小胜，你脱衣服干嘛！”

他吓得声音都破了音了，却没有换来爆豪的任何关注。

爆豪将上衣脱了露出锻炼过布满肌肉的上半身后，把裤子皮带也解了，裤子就这样松松垮垮地挂在胯骨处。

“愣着干嘛，你也脱了啊！废物书呆子！你不是想跟老子玩吗？那老子就陪你玩啊！”

爆豪抬眼看到绿谷瑟瑟发抖地蜷缩在床上的角落里时，不爽地皱起眉头，欺身压上就这样趁床上那人还没反应过来之时把他的衣扣都解了。

绿谷挣扎着，没有锻炼过的他却被爆豪轻易的就压制住了。

“小胜！你到底要干嘛！”

被脱得只剩一件胖次时，绿谷忍不住大喊出声，然而爆豪只是犀利地看了他一眼，随手拿起床头的领带就往他的双手绑去。

爆豪捏了捏绿谷胸前瘦得凸显出的肋骨，语气漫不经心。

“干什么？你这个废物看不出来？帮你看病啊！你看看你这么营养不良，老子帮你看病你还不感恩戴德！”

“唔！”

骨头被捏疼的绿谷痛哼一声，敢怒不敢言，只能偷偷的扭动着身体，想要远离那不断抚摸着自己身体的手。

“别给老子乱动！”

重重的“啪”的一声，爆豪一巴掌拍在绿谷的乳头上，疼得绿谷只能悄悄蜷缩着身体，想要缓解来自胸口的麻痛感。

 

起身从书桌上拿了一只油性笔，爆豪假装严肃地询问着。

“姓名！”

询问的同时，他将这两个字写在了蜷缩着的人的胸口。

“冰……”

绿谷轻吟一声，他不知道自己的幼驯染想要干嘛，没有回答，他现在只想逃开这种诡异的境地！

“老子问你名字呢！你他妈的听到没！”

爆豪火大地捏着绿谷的下巴，大力地向上抬起。

“唔……绿谷，绿谷出久！”

“绿谷出久……”

爆豪一边重复着，一边将字写在了胸口姓名两字的后面。

“性别。”

“男……”

“年龄。”

“14……”

“有无病历史。”

“……”

要不是爆豪将字写在自己身上，他还真以为这人是在认真的帮自己登记信息。

“你是喝了哑巴水还是怎么！回答我啊！”

爆豪不耐烦的捏了把绿谷纤细的腰身，令对方的腰向着疼痛的地方猛地一缩。

“痛！没，没有病历史！”

“哦，没有吗？”

爆豪挑了挑眉毛看着疼得直向侧边弯曲的绿谷，开始扭曲事实。

“我看你肚子疼得厉害，不会是胃肠不好吧？这时候应该做个胃镜，肛肠检查的吧。”

那双带着些许汗水的手掌轻覆上被自己捏得有些青紫的地方，再由那里向下抚摸，直至被纯白色棉质内裤所包裹的丰满臀瓣上。

“所以说，你的内裤也没有必要留着了是吧？废久……”

嘴上是询问的语气，动作却毫不含糊的将绿谷最后一层遮羞布给扯了下来。

“咻”

看着稀少的体毛，粉嫩得一看就没有用过的小肉茎软趴趴的瘫着，爆豪忍不住吹了个口哨，甚至还用食指弹了弹那处。这算作调戏的动作让绿谷羞红了脸，他不知道爆豪想干什么，反正不会是真的要当什么医生，只能紧咬着下唇，拒绝让声音从喉间溢出。

爆豪带着点薄茧的手指轻轻摩擦着两颗卵蛋中间的凹陷处，手指经过敏感的会阴，最后停留在缩瑟着藏在臀瓣之间的粉嫩后穴上，轻轻的往里一按。吓得绿谷连忙夹紧了双腿，把爆豪的右手紧紧地夹在双腿间。

羞红的颜色从两颊的雀斑处向下蔓延，连脖颈都被羞得一片通红，虽然不知道为什么，浓重的羞耻感却袭上了绿谷的心头。

尴尬在两人中蔓延着，亦或者只有绿谷一人尴尬，他不知道到底还要继续像女人一样夹紧双腿，还是应该松开待那只手离开，所以只能保持着原来的姿势僵持着。

最后还是爆豪带着嘲讽的笑容打破了僵持。

“呵，废久，真没想到你竟然这么喜欢老子的手。要不我干脆就一直保持这个姿势的得了？”

绿谷双腿一颤连忙松开，却没想到那根按在穴口的手指更加深入了，甚至还弯曲起手指稍稍扣弄了一下。

“小胜！”

绿谷吓得气急败坏，只能大喊出声。

“怎么，老子帮你检查一下都不行？”

TBC.


End file.
